1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of performing wireless communication with a video output device.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal include any type of device, which includes a battery and a display, outputs information on the display using power supplied from the battery, and is portable by a user. The mobile terminals include devices of recording and reproducing videos, and devices of displaying graphic user interfaces (GUIs). Also, the mobile terminals include notebook computers, cellular phones, glasses and watches capable of displaying screen information, game machines and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
The related art video output device (image output apparatus) is generally controlled by an external input device (e.g., a remote controller). However, in recent time, a terminal can perform functions of the external input device. That is, the terminal can turn on/off a video output device, change a channel or output mode of the video output device, or adjust a volume of the video output device, through wireless communication. Also, a technology of providing contents stored in a mobile terminal on a video output device is under development.
However, when desiring to output the contents stored in the mobile terminal on the video output device, an additional control stage should be performed to cooperate with the mobile terminal during output of a broadcast image or video through a channel, which causes user's inconvenience.